1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to bonded lottery stamp tickets having the appearance of a book and a method for preparing such a bonded lottery stamp ticket book where the bonded lottery stamp ticket book has at least two or more tickets stacked upon and bonded to each other, and each ticket has a peel-away tab. Peeling away the tab will expose symbols, numbers or other indicia. Each ticket in the book of bonded lottery stamp tickets has sufficient flexibility so that it may be bent away from adjacent tickets in the ticket book and the tab of each underlying ticket may be bent back to reveal the symbols, numbers or other indicia without separating the tickets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of patents have issued disclosing a variety of articles of multi-ply construction having an interior exposable indicia. However, the previous embodiments do not disclose a plurality of multi-layered tickets stacked one upon another and bonded in the form of a ticket book with the features herein described.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,398,708 to Goldman et al., 4,270,774 to Barnes and 3,956,049 and 3,940,124 to Johnsen disclose singular multi-ply lottery tickets joined to each other end-to-end to form a sheet of lottery tickets. The lottery tickets may be then either separated or stored in an accordion-like manner. None of these patents discloses dispensing the lottery tickets in a book form wherein each ticket is flexible and is stacked upon the next ticket front-to-back.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,930,673 to Sanden, 4,099,721 to Logander, 5,125,689 to Heninger and 5,253,899 to Greenwood disclose single lottery tickets having multiple sections folded upon each other. The folding and printing of the indicia in each case allow a person opening the ticket to reveal indicia in a unique manner.
The prior art, as disclosed by these patents, discloses multi-layered tickets, folded tickets and groupings of these tickets formed on a single sheet and folded in an accordion-like manner. None of these prior art patents describes books of multi-layered tickets, each ticket being flexible so that it may be bent away from adjacent tickets and the tab of each identifying ticket may be bent back to reveal underlying symbols, numbers or other indicia without separating the tickets.